Alone
by TheMightyZan
Summary: A drabble of a moment between Zevran and Lyna during DA:I


The room was quiet when he entered, the only sound coming from the fire crackling in the hearth. Lyna sat on the floor before the glow of the flames, her skin and hair flickering orange in the light. She was hunched over a small lap desk, her quill held just over the paper so that ink dripped onto it, ruining her words.

She had that far off look that had become so much a part of her over the last few months, her eyes half lidded and her mouth shaping silent words to a song that he could not hear.

The sight made his chest ache.

He made his way to her side quickly, folding himself onto the floor and tucking a hand behind her back before lifting the other to run his finger over her cheek.

"Mi amor."

She startled at his voice and touch, her red rimmed eyes blinking a few times before she focused on his face. When she spoke, her voice was strained.

"Zevran…Sorry, I-" She trailed off, confusion darkening her expression.

"You were writing a letter." He motioned to the quill still in her hand, the ink from the end making a splattering across the things on her lap with her jerky movements.

"Yes." She looked down then gave a nod as if it was coming back to her. "To Leliana, and the Inquisitor. They are apparently about to attack Adamant Fortress in hopes of breaking the hold Corypheus has over the Grey Wardens."

"That would be good, yes?"

She let out a long breath and shot him a sideways look that was very nearly a real smile. "Creators, yes. I cannot be rid of this music too soon."

He leaned in and brushed his lips over her ear, taking the moment to push his own dark thoughts away. Morrigan had let them know that there might be a way to end the calling, and they had spent almost a year on the hunt for it, clues leading to other clues and everything offering just enough to give them hope without actually giving an answer, but it was slow moving.

He didn't want to think about what would happen if they found nothing, or found it too late. Seeing her like this… no. It didn't bear thinking about.

"So, the beautiful Dalish Inquisitor will storm the fortress and save the day, and I will no longer have to listen to your incessant humming. I do like that idea."

She gave a snort in reply and turned her head to bite his chin lightly. "How do you know she is beautiful?"

"She has a great deal of power, cariño, that is always attractive." He sent her a tilted smile, and noted with approval that her gaze was much clearer than it had been when he had first found her. He shouldn't have been gone so long. It was always worse when she was alone.

"Hmm, well, attractive or not, I am wishing them the best. Though I don't know if it will actually stop what the Wardens are going through. I have doubts that it will stop till Corypheus in defeated completely."

"Well, lucky than that you have me for a distraction."

She smiled at that, a full one that showed he had gotten her complete attention. "You're a distraction are you?"

"Oh yes, my dear warden." He reached out and took the quill from her hand then laid it on the writing desk and moved the whole thing off to the side. "You have ruined your letter anyway, so I propose a plan."

"And that is?"

"We go over to the bed and see about making our own music, which I assure you will be much more entertaining to listen to, and then much, much later we can see about writing to the luscious members of the inquisition."

"All of them?"

"It must be all of them, least they bring down the entire group with squabbles of jealousy." He scooped her up against his chest and stood before she could protest. "I may even write them a few private letters of my own."

She laughed at the words as he made his way over to the bed, then gripped the fabric of his shirt before he could deposit her onto the cushioned surface. When he raised a brow at her she simply stared up at him a moment, her dark blue eyes unsure "Thank you. I don't… I don't know what would happen to me if you weren't here."

He softened at the words, and relented enough in his act to nuzzle against her neck a moment. "It is why you keep me around, no? I am merely doing my job."

She shook her head as if she didn't believe him, but her smile returned and her voice was steady when she spoke again. "I love you."

"Oh course you do. I am very lovable." He lifted his head to return her smile, forcing the concerns and fears that batted at him to stay buried for a time. He set her onto the sheets and his voice grew low as he settled over her. "Yo también te quiero. No voy a perder a este. La Inquisición derrotará Corypheus y encontraremos nuestras respuestas. Hasta entonces no deje a su lado. Usted nunca tiene que preocuparse de hacer esto por sí solo."

He watched as she translated the words in her head and when her expression grew soft he set about helping them both forget.

_*I love you too. I will not lose you to this. The Inquisition will defeat Corypheus and we will find our answers. Until then I will not leave your side. You never have to worry about doing this alone. (I apologize if the translation is wrong. I am by no means fluent in Spanish)_


End file.
